


魅魔與狼人

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Incubus Jason, JayDcik, M/M, werewolf dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 純燉肉的PWP，CP：Jason x Dick是異種族的AU設定，Jason是男魅魔，Dick是狼人（對，沒寫錯，這次的魅魔不是DIck啦！CP的確是Jason攻Dick受不用懷疑XDD）各種意義上的大爆發





	1. Chapter 1

「我以為魅魔都是下流無恥到處騙色的卑鄙小白臉。」

「我以為狼人都是粗魯混帳只有筋肉的白痴無腦人。」

這是特搜組警員代號Nightwing的Dick Grayson與地下黑道角頭老大名號Red Hood的Jason Todd第一次交談的內容，難忘得讓他們直到現在都還記得那次的對話。

這是個異種族隱居在人類社會裡的世界，人類一直以為只存在在幻想故事裡的種族以巧妙地方式混居在社會裡，數量稀少加上人類的天真無知讓彼此相安無事到從未被人類正視過，但，雖然是隱瞞在檯面下，仍然會有異種族為了自身慾望為惡，對此知曉異種族存在的警界高層，特別招募一群異種族成立特搜組，讓異種族對付異種族，以追捕利用自身強大力量在人類世界裡犯罪作惡的異種族惡徒。

而Dick與Jason就是這樣的對立關係，雖然不是走相愛相殺的這種套路，但也算是在你追我跑的過程中越來越瞭解對方，從一開始的對立到妥協、合作，直到性命相托的信任，在大概可以寫成十萬字小說的經歷之後，就跟所有美好結局一樣，他們在一起了，也跟世上所有情侶一樣，他們生活遭受問題了。

Jason非常得不爽，更正，是超級他媽的不爽，原因無他，就是為了他們兩人的性生活，自從他們公開宣佈在一起之後，沒有作過愛。

整整兩個多月，沒有性生活。

開什麼玩笑！哪有人做愛次數是暗地私通時反而比正大光明在一起的時候多？對此Jason表示震怒，怒氣都已經遷怒到連仇家都想閃得遠遠不敢造次。

先別論成為伴侶後卻沒有性生活這件鳥事，對以性交為魔力來源且熱愛性交的男魅魔來說，這更是糧食問題，生命危機。

對這樣的習性他的男人完全能理解，也曾表示不介意他去找砲友、吃飯事大，但Jason畢竟是在人類世界長大的魅魔，莫名還保有一些人類的道德觀，因此雖然對方相當諒解，他還是在兩人決定交往時，就默默地主動將手機裡如同菜單的聯絡電話全部刪除（為此他還感嘆了幾秒鐘，畢竟會留下來的都是精選的美食），即便從沒聽過魅魔單一性伴侶，但就如同沒人聽過魅魔居然定下來與人交往，為了Dick，Jason願意作那個第一人。

他的肚子吃飽否，全都仰賴他的男朋友了。

而好死不死他的男人是容易有突發事件的警員，突然要外出執行任務個好幾天並不稀奇，這聽起來還好，畢竟總會有回來的時候，糾纏一下還是能吃到甜頭、滿足一下身心，但是，人生就是這個但是，他的男朋友不僅是警察，還是頭狼人，所謂的狼人，就是在發情期之外是個連晨勃都不會有的超級性冷感，是即時本人覺得做沒關係但怎麼樣都無感、沒有性慾的生理上限制，而Jason只不過因為內部出事前去處理錯過一次Dick的發情期，加上Dick出差獨自在外渡過一次發情期，就導致了他們兩人直到現在打一次砲都沒，Jason對硬上這種事一點興趣也沒，況且對方要是不高潮不洩精氣，他也無法補到魔力不能填肚子。

現在，他已經無法再忍受了，身心都是，魅魔餓死這種事情已經不是丟臉，而是根本不會發生的奇蹟，Jason完全沒有興趣當第一個。

他絕對要跟Dick上床。Jason的怒火已經大到幾乎具現化得使身旁的部下不由自主退開好幾步。

「這件事我要兩天內搞定。」地下黑道角頭老大Red Hood拍桌，眼神極度認真，「我親自出馬。」

於是，在沒人知道的狀況下，地下勢力被收拾了好一頓，然後第三天Jason推開警局的大門，無視所有人打量的注目禮，直接往Dick的位置走過去，凶狠得彷彿來尋仇。

「Jason你怎麼……？」最近忙於某個凶殺案一直沒回家的Dick驚訝地看向他男人，雖然局裡都知道他們在一起，但礙於身份以及本人也討厭警察、Jason從沒跑來警局找他，吃驚又困惑的Dick滿肚子疑問在問出口的瞬間，就被對方一肩扛起的行為打斷所有的話。

「Jason你幹嘛！放我下來！」Dick又驚又恥地掙扎抗議，拜託這裡可是職場，被人像是扛米袋一樣扛在肩上能看嗎？

「這是東區老大的證詞，這是暗夜俱樂部的秘密帳簿，這樣可以了吧！有這些東西隨便找個白痴都能破案不需要Grayson警官所以人我帶走了。」Jason將東西拍在特搜組老大代號Batman的人的面前，完全無畏對方扳著的臉，「假單之後再補，別告訴我Dickie沒假，就算沒有就用這個當作我代替他上班。」

「你要做什麼？」Batman平靜地問。

「吃飯。」Jason拍拍還在掙扎的Dick，「掰。」

在所有人都知道Jason是魅魔的局裡，在這個不是一般人吃飯時間的時間下，吃誰的飯實在很難不令人想歪，幾乎是詔告天下他們要回去做愛，Dick現在只想挖一個洞把自己埋了，不，在此之前他要先把Jason給埋了。

「Jason！你在搞什麼啊！」回到久違的家裡Dick立刻發難。

「搞你啊搞什麼。」Jason確認鎖上門，甚至連應對狼人滿月狂暴的安全系統都啟動了，絕對吵不到外面，「他媽的我們兩個多月沒上床了，兩個多月，你知道這代表什麼嗎？」

Jason逼近Dick，似乎都激動得有些發紅眼地死盯著Dick看。

「這代表我他媽的想操你想得要死。」

「呃、我也沒辦法啊！誰叫上次就這麼剛好都錯過。」對上食慾及性慾都極度缺乏的人，氣勢輸人一節的Dick縮了縮脖子，「你沒找別人？吃飯事大啊！」

「我有你這麼好吃的找別人幹嘛。」像是在品嚐香味一樣，Jason親了對方的額頭，鼻尖磨蹭著對方的皮膚深吸。

「但我的發情期還沒來。」Dick不吝嗇地抱住Jason，但礙於生理限制他只能給Jason一個純潔的溫暖擁抱，他很瞭解魅魔是以他人性高潮時散發出來的精氣來補充魔力，性冷感的他現在根本無法讓自家男友填飽肚子，「我很抱歉，你看要不要去找別人解決一下？」

「全天下大概只有你會一直叫自己的男友去外面找別人做愛。」Jason舔著Dick的脖子說，這味道實在令人深感飢餓。

「以你的身份，我稱那個叫作吃飯。」只覺得脖子被舔癢癢的Dick回答，「我也不想你餓著肚子，但我真的無法。」

「這我們不早就很清楚了？」Jason親了親對方的唇笑，「放心，我也沒有要你幹嘛。」

「什麼意思？」沒有要幹嘛還要大費周章把我從警局綁出來？甚至為此還主動搜索證據，不是最討厭Batman了嗎還幫忙做事？Dick困惑地望著對方。

「你只要看著我就好，親愛的。」Jason親暱地用雙手揉著Dick雙耳，笑得溫柔，異常溫柔，「你只要看著。」

Jason讓Dick脫掉全身衣服站在他面前，自己則坐在床邊，就如他所說的並沒有要Dick做什麼，他只是不斷撫摸對方的肌膚，沿著身體線條緩緩滑過，有時候用親吻描繪，有時候是以鼻尖劃過，迷戀得宛如吸毒，貪妄地攝取對方每一吋味道與熱度，不到一會兒Dick就看到Jason雙腿間明顯脹起來，當事者也沒打算虧待自己毫不掩飾地拉開褲子、將已經勃起的性器掏出，當著Dick的面就握住自己的陰莖撫慰起來，隨著呼吸越來越沈重，Jason的手也越來越快，親吻Dick身體的唇也不甘寂寞地改以舌頭舔拭，舔過肚臍、下腹甚至是毫無反應垂軟的陰莖，都宛如佳餚般細細品嚐，另一隻手則抓起對方的臀瓣，充滿性暗示地揉捏起來。

而這全程，Dick都只是看著，相較Jason全身都投入在慾望之中，Dick的身體卻完全沒激起任何反應，這樣的對比讓Dick很不好意思，甚至替對方覺得有點羞恥，要是是他、自己已經興奮得亂七八糟對方卻無動于衷的話，自己肯定會很想死，簡直丟臉丟到月球去了。

但顯然魅魔就是臉皮厚，以熱愛性愛為自豪，光看裸體就硬得堪比鐵棒，完全不覺得對著毫無反應的人發情有什麼不對，還非常自助式地不只用手用舌頭，還將流著前液的性器直接蹭上Dick的腿，Jason把Dick拉得更靠近自己，完全勃起的陰莖抵著Dick的皮膚，用嘴含起Dick垂在雙腿間的性器與陰囊，近乎忘我地靠著眼前的裸體自慰。

Dick不得不說，那種感覺很怪，他全身上下冷靜得甚至有點涼，貼在自己大腿旁的性器官卻如此燙、被含住的陰莖如此熱，對方鼻尖呼出來的氣息持續灑出陣陣溫度，這一切的反差將對方的熱度更加顯著，就連揉捏著自己臀部的手都清晰得可以想像那些畫面，如同發情期的做愛，那時候他們濕熱地糾纏在一起，對方一樣像現在這樣掐著他的臀瓣，用現在貼著自己那根又硬又燙的器官，以不容拒絕的氣勢插進他的體內狠狠地操他，頂到深處、幹開腸道，讓他宛如困在情慾的蒸籠裡，從裡到外都蒸出騷熱，直到散滿兩人的精液，又濕又熱，再也分不出是誰的體液、是誰的溫度。

曾經在他體內肆虐、把他搞得不要不要的那根器官啊……。Dick有些臉紅，不知道是因為想起曾經的性愛還是害羞，貼著他大腿戳的性器官實在明顯得無法忽視啊！

「要不～我幫你含？」有點意外自己說出口的聲音如此沙啞，Dick看著對方似乎硬得發痛的陰莖問。

「不用。」Jason抱住Dick，轉身將Dick拉上床讓Dick躺下，他像是迫不及待享用美食一樣迅速脫光自己的衣服，與對方面對面地壓上去，討好安撫似地舔舔對方的嘴角，「我說過你只要看著我就好。」

Dick看著在自己身上的男友，對方看向他的眼神充滿露骨情慾，臉上是滿意且迷戀的神情，從他的臉、喉結、鎖骨、胸部、腹部一路往下看，彷彿Dick是世界上最美的景象，讓對方心無旁騖地凝視著他，眼裡只有他、想的只有他，想要他想得陰莖都抽痛起來般地專注，Dick很熟悉這個眼神，這是Jason跟他做愛時露出的神情，自己就是敗給這樣的表情，任由對方在自己身上予取予求，任憑對方深入自己體內，把自己的軟肉插得紅腫脹痛，只要想到自己裡面被射得又濕又滿，Dick就高潮得甚至狼化脹出陰莖結，在沒有被撫慰也沒有包覆下射出一股股的精液，原本以為將來會貢獻給不知道哪頭母狼的液體，就這樣心甘情願地全被魅魔幹出來，全都化為他們擁有彼此的證明。

不知道該把手腳往哪擺的Dick乖乖地躺著，如果是發情期可能早就反撲對方，但現在他卻無反應得有些冷涼，只能任由對方留下各處的溫燙撫摸，期盼那些熱度能停留久一些，Jason親了親他，像是在安慰他一樣不帶情色地親吻，不過下身就不是這麼一回事了，Jason將完全勃起的性器抵上Dick的胯部，以自己的前液作為潤滑，磨蹭著Dick的恥毛、陰莖與大腿，甚至試圖鑽入大腿內側來回摩擦，緩慢且色情，每一下都重重地壓擠Dick，直到Jason悶哼出舒服的鼻音，貼著Dick射出濃濃的精液，弄得兩人下身都濕呼呼，宛如Dick也跟著高潮射精般，但Dick知道自己沒有，依然冷靜得毫無反應。

Dick沒有推開對方，照理說自己被人強綁來當成自慰娃娃他應該要生氣，或是只有對方在興奮自己卻無動于衷而感覺尷尬，愧疚倒是不會，因為不是發情期就是性冷感是對方早就知道的狼人天性，但無論哪一種情緒Dick都沒有，只是靜靜地看著Jason，沒有不應期、能夠連續勃起的男性魅魔再度用硬得燙人的陰莖磨蹭自己的腿，這次Jason不再欺負Dick垂軟的器官，而是拉開Dick的雙腿，改去頂弄Dick的陰囊與會陰，沾有白液與前液的濕潤龜頭不時還會滑到Dick的後穴，粗魯且不受控制得彷彿處男一樣毫無章法地亂戳。

「我用手幫你打出來？」Dick再次問。

「不用。」Jason把Dick伸過來的手壓回去，果斷拒絕，「你看著我就好。」

「但是……。」感覺到那根粗硬的性器滑過自己的穴口，詭異的曖昧觸感讓Dick停止他的發言。

「別擔心。」Jason再度溫和地親親他作為安撫，之後把自己擠進Dick的雙腿間，扶著Dick的腰開始頂弄起來，當然，並沒有插入，只是緊貼著Dick磨蹭，用Dick的臀瓣、大腿內側或是陰莖、陰囊，不斷擠壓。

Dick不再出聲，他順著對方的視線看向他們緊密接觸的地方，他的下身已經被對方蹭滿對方的液體，不時可看見對方的陰莖從自己的腿間探出，頂端小孔冒出些許的前液沾濕自己的陰毛，然後隨著抽送動作沒入自己的腿間，Dick沒有吭聲地盯著那不斷來回的動作過程，在他腿間的陰莖感覺是這麼地熱、這麼地硬，讓他突然很好奇那個熱度的實體，摸起來會是怎樣的觸感，他還記得以前做愛時，對方插在他體內，即將要射精的那種抽動，充滿活力與力道，在他敏感的腸道裡顫抖，然後射出一泡又一泡的腥羶，滿得只要退開就會溢出來，那時候的雙腿彷彿失禁般徹底濕透，而不像現在這樣，乾乾地只有輕微的濕黏，不夠，遠遠不夠。

「Jason……。」Dick再次伸出手，他想摸摸對方的性器，那根充血硬起的陰莖，他想知道是否如他記憶中那樣張狂堅挺，但對方並沒有讓他得手，而是向後退去、再次沒入雙腿之中，然後，又一次地把他的手壓回去。

「Jason。」Dick坐起身，他的雙腿依然能感覺到那根性器的熱度，自己卻看不到、也摸不到，這讓他更加執著想親手觸摸。

「你想碰？」

面對對方的詢問，Dick點點頭。

「好。」

點頭允許的Jason從Dick的腿間退出，坐在床上張開雙腳，讓自己的勃起完全曝光在Dick面前，狼人靈敏的鼻子先聞到的是Jason濃厚的氣味，剛剛射精的味道相當鮮明，Jason的味道相當好聞，可能是魅魔的體質關係，性器的味道雖然聞起來腥羶但不是令人討厭的惡臭，而是雄厚的濃郁，Dick並不陌生，做愛時也有口交，他還記得含進嘴巴的充實，口腔滿是那個味道，鼻子聞到的也是那個味道，不管他再怎麼吸吐，對方的味道仍然霸道地如同他的肺部都侵犯般佔滿，之後再隨著射精蔓延到他的食道與胃部，吞嚥那泊泊流出的濃稠精液，白濁的體液與對方一樣特別，雖然稱不上香甜可口，卻有種令人著迷的味道，有時Dick甚至會故意留一點在口中，就是為了多品嚐對方精液特殊的腥味，那種令自己下腹燃燒的味道，為此，他甘願讓自己的喉嚨再度化身成肉穴給對方幹，即使會有難受的窒息感，但跨過去之後獲得的就是頂級的愉悅與滿足。

跟Jason做愛就像吸毒，就像著魔，讓他忍不住就只想張開自己的全身，讓對方擠進自己的深處，從裡到外都充滿對方的痕跡，吞精宛如喝對方的血、插穴如同吃對方的肉，性交就是撕咬，讓對方的血肉徹底吞入自己沸騰的身體裡，直到滿足地發出狼嚎。

那是發情期的Dick與Jason的性交，置身於月圓興奮的歡愉。

雖然不是第一次碰，但Dick此時卻意外地小心翼翼，摸上對方高舉的性器，好燙，這是Dick第一個想法，只是觸摸還不滿足，他緩緩握起對方的莖柱，硬且濕濕黏黏的，Dick盯著手中的那根性器，如同記憶中炙熱的器官，就是這個東西，曾經在他的體內蠻橫亂闖，在激昂的發情期中，帶給他一次又一次的滿足與快樂，幹得他闔不起腿、唉不出聲，就是這個味道包覆他所有的官感，沉淪在愉悅的享受中，讓他不再孤獨、不再飢渴。

就是這個味道。

等Dick回過神，他才發現自己已經伸出舌頭舔起Jason的陰莖，吸吮起沾有精液的龜頭。

「Dick。」Jason伸手推開Dick想阻止，卻反而激起Dick的反抗，硬是堅持不挪開自己的嘴。

「Dick，停下來。」Jason冷靜地說，一點都不像沈溺在性慾裡的人，而是像訓練小狗般清晰地下達命令，他掐住Dick的嘴巴硬是讓對方鬆嘴，這樣的強硬讓Dick突然覺得有些委屈。

「你想舔？」Jason問。

Dick思考了一下，照理說他現在不是發情期，並沒有想要性交的慾望，但不知為何他就是想舔，想嚐嚐那記憶中火辣的滋味，於是他點點頭，甚至帶了點哀求。

「我說過你只要看著就好，沒要你幹嘛，但如果你真的想舔，」Jason靠在床頭，指了指自己的陰莖，「你就得要舔到我射為止。」

Dick隨著對方的動作，宛如緊盯獵物般跟著移動自己的視線，他等對方坐好，就爬了過去，如同一隻溫馴的狼犬，趴在主人的雙腿間舔起對方的性器。

「真乖。」這次Jason沒有再阻止他，而是鼓勵似地摸摸他的頭髮，放鬆身體享受他的口腔與唇舌。

沒有發情期的性慾，Dick其實覺得有點難受，對方粗大的陰莖幾乎撐滿他的嘴巴，但似乎因為自己並沒有燒壞理智的慾望，反而更清楚感受到對方性器的脹大，以及蠻橫的濃郁氣味，堵得他幾乎吸不到空氣，能攝取到的只有Jason的味道，充滿口腔、充滿肺部，隨著唾液的吞嚥品嚐對方的體液，從陰囊到龜頭，每個地方都仔細舔過，刮走濕黏的前液與先前沾有的精液，留下屬於自己的唾液，用敏銳的舌頭徹底體會口中性器的重量與熱度，宛如重溫以前的記憶，用喉嚨軟部來按壓對方的龜頭，魅魔的陰莖比平均人類尺寸還要再大一點，不是每次他都能成功全部含進去，但每一次Dick都想挑戰看看，能含進多少部份對他來說有種莫名的成就感，而且這樣會讓對方的味道更深入自己一點，他喜歡那個氣味，以及精液的味道，先前射出來的液體已經都被他舔光，讓他不知不覺有些慌張，這次挑戰全含不意外地失敗了，不過卻能換到對方更加脹大的反應讓他也不覺得虧，他知道那是快要射精的前兆，他必須舔到Jason射精為止，因為那是他答應的，因為那是他想要的，是他現在想喝的東西，明明口腔因為來不及吞嚥的唾液而流滿嘴，卻乾渴得甚至出現胃在發餓的錯覺，因此雖然Jason並沒有說一定要射在嘴裡還是外面，Dick就早先一步在對方射精時，頑強不動地吸住不放，任由濃厚的液體在嘴裡炸開，隨著喉結的滾動，一股股地嚥下，直到嗆到真的無法吞下時，才張開嘴低咳出來，精液混著他自己的唾液隨著紅潤的嘴唇滴落滑下，舌頭上還可見些許白液，證明著剛剛被射在嘴裡還努力吞下的行為。

「真棒。」Jason把Dick拉進自己懷裡，毫不吝嗇稱讚地拍撫著他，不時親親嘴角、親親頸部，討好似地用臉頰與Dick互相磨蹭，Dick任由對方撫摸他，其實Dick覺得有點迷濛，他知道自己不是發情期，對方傳來的體溫卻在他身上越留越長，讓他開始分不清楚到底是自己在發熱還是只是對方的溫度，喝下精液的嘴巴與肚子也是，若有似無的燃燒似乎蠢蠢欲動，他嚥了嚥口水，他突然覺得自己越來越餓，不，應該不是說餓，而是空虛，空蕩得讓他甚至微微顫抖，對方貼著他的地方讓他好得多，沒碰到的地方卻是虛得難受，他開始在對方的肩膀上磨牙，那是身為狼人的習性，有尾巴的話大概就是拼命地在搖尾巴撒嬌。

「你想幹嘛？」Jason玩味地笑，他捏了捏Dick的臀肉，再次勃起的魅魔陰莖這次毫無掩飾地磨蹭起狼人的胯部。

「好奇怪……。」Dick緊抱住Jason，Jason的磨蹭讓他覺得很舒服，同時又覺得不夠，「明明不是發情期，卻又好像…很想……。」

「想讓我操你嗎？」Jason曖昧地舔了舔Dick的耳朵。

「……我不知道。」胯部的一個重頂，交纏的接觸讓Dick舒服得忍不住呻吟了一聲。

「那就來確認看看。」Jason將Dick抱上自己的身體，伸出沾滿魅魔前液的手探入Dick的股縫，Dick沒覺得冰涼，可能是兩人的體溫讓體液保持溫熱，對方熟悉的入侵、自己不熟悉的緊繃，讓Dick不自覺緊張起來，發情期的話自己是早就放鬆成一灘肉，但現在不是發情期，身體依舊冷感，讓對方的侵入更顯得清晰突兀，雖然不會痛，也稱不上舒服，強烈的開拓感讓Dick閉起眼睛，試圖努力放鬆，卻更加感受到對方手指一吋一吋的揉搓，緩緩打開自己的身體，直到停在某個熟悉的點上，慢慢地劃圈按摩，怪異的感覺又再度升起，像是乾得發癢，與腹部的空虛感漸漸燃起共鳴，此時插在體內的那根手指開始摳弄起來，詭異的搔感讓Dick忍不住扭動，很像是弱點被人掌握般委屈地輕哼起來。

「Jason。」Dick一邊喊著對方的名字，一邊像是想逃離越來越無法承受的奇怪感覺不斷往前往上，身體也因此撐起，使得對方的頭整個抱入自己的懷裡。

「還記得以前我是怎麼操你的嗎？你發情期的時候。」Jason親了親位在自己面前Dick的肌膚。

「……記得。」Dick閉上眼睛，他能感覺到對方的手骨在自己體內的滑動。

「你整個人吸得我不放，爽得連這裡都會挺起來。」Jason微微抬頭，含住Dick的乳尖，突如其來的刺激讓Dick整個人顫抖起來，他想推開Jason，後方卻又被Jason的手指攻勢侵襲，搞得他要退也不是要前也不是，只能扭著腰無助地呻吟。

「如果是發情期。」Jason放開對方的胸部，盯著被他舔濕又吸腫的乳尖，滿意地笑了笑，「這裡都會被玩到腫得以為你會噴出奶。」

「很、很奇怪啊！……別再弄了。」Dick揮開Jason捏起另一邊沒被舔過的乳頭的手，非發情期的身體並沒有讓他覺得舒服，只有詭異的搔癢感，緩緩與下腹的空虛若有似無地串起，勾得他越來越奇怪。

「但你好像真的很想給我操。」被拍開手的Jason沒有生氣，而是溫柔地親了親對方，被揮開的手順勢揉起臀瓣，將股縫拉得更開，「試試看？」

「應該……不行吧？」Dick有些不確定，但也就是這個遲疑讓Jason得逞，Jason緩緩把第二根手指壓入對方的後穴，敏感軟嫩的地方遭到入侵的刺激讓Dick把Jason抱得更緊，而不是推開他，獲得默許的Jason就更專心地在開拓上，揉鬆對方的腸肉、擴張對方的肉穴，不時用自己的龜頭磨蹭穴口，塗上更多體液潤滑，好多次都讓Dick以為會被順勢插入，如果是發情期，可能早就磨得讓他的穴口都渴得流出水了吧！

他是真的想要插進來嗎？是真的要被幹了嗎？Dick恍惚地想，Dick知道自己的陰莖還是軟的，但後穴那部份卻越來越熱，彷彿跟陰莖沒有關係似地燃燒起體內熱度，下腹越來越空、後面越來越軟，他的一個深吸，吃下Jason的第三根手指，擴張感清楚得讓他覺得驚訝，他沒想到自己居然還真的能鬆開身體，他沒覺得舒服卻也不覺得難受，只是單純知道自己的身體被打開，後穴被撐開、腸道被揉開的感覺，彷彿即將納入什麼準備著，等待更大的東西塞進來，而那個大東西自然就是Jason的陰莖，擅長性愛的魅魔的性器，每次都把自己幹得又脹又爽的器官，但對方卻只是在外面磨，用前端揉著自己的嫩肉穴口，把前液抹在他的胯部塗得濕淋淋。

一個轉身，Dick被對方抱起改放躺在床上，他溫馴地讓對方把他的雙腿拉開抬高，徹底露出後穴任由對方曖昧地推擠。

「你有要進來嗎？」Dick伸手扶住抵在自己穴口上的陰莖，那根性器已經充血勃起，甚至可以感受到脈搏似地一跳一跳。

「你想要我才進去。」Jason親了一下Dick的腿，與自己硬得發脹的下身相反，非常紳士地回答。

Dick放開手、撇開頭不再作聲，不是發情期他沒有立場說這個，他的確沒有發情，但卻覺得空虛，覺得對方應該要插進來才對，他開始懷疑自己是不是被對方養成他的屁股被陰莖抵著就會想被插的習性，或是自己老是不小心回想起以前事情導致自己以為接下來就會被幹，才讓他產生某種沒有被滿足期待的失望感，空蕩蕩的下腹讓他覺得越來越難受，很想試試這時候被上的感覺，是不是像發情期那樣舒服滿足，用熱度填滿他、以氣息充滿他。

Dick舔舔嘴，他開始回味起先前喝到的精液，濃郁得讓他發餓的味道，現在更是蠢蠢欲動，騷得他的胃開始發熱，如果這時候射在他體內會是怎樣？那種濕呼呼的脹滿感覺一定很好吧！

Jason對於身下的人的沉默並不掃興，而是繼續他的自慰大業，他扶著Dick的腿，宛如交配的野獸般盡情晃動磨蹭著Dick的後穴與陰囊，一點都沒有被對方垂軟的性器給影響，他高潮射精時還發出滿意的低吼，噴得Dick雙腿間滿是白液，而Dick只能眼睜睜地看著原本應該射進自己體內的液體，被胡亂噴灑在自己皮膚上，Dick說不出那是什麼感覺，只是盯著那些液體，被莫名的遺憾與下腹的空蕩給淹沒，昇華出某種覺得浪費的情緒，要是那是射在裡面多好，他多想要！

「你想要嗎？」

Dick驚訝地抬頭看向宛如讀心的Jason，他想要嗎？明明不是發情期會想要嗎？腦中打轉著各種矛盾的他發起楞，任由對方撬開他的嘴、伸進手指，他下意識吃掉對方餵進來剛射出的新鮮液體，他望著微笑的對方，明明不是發情期卻讓他想要吃掉的人，Dick再次舔了舔嘴，熟悉的味道撫平他的不滿，卻又引發更深的空虛。

就像吸毒一樣。

「……想。」宛如臣服，Dick抖起身體弱弱地回答，不是發情期又怎樣、沒有性慾沒有勃起又怎樣，他只知道自己現在很想要對方，很想讓對方填滿自己，下腹的空虛已經與其他地方徹底連城一線，詭異感都全部化成騷癢，全身都叫囂著飢餓，「我想要。」

「好。」Jason親親Dick的額頭，然後往下伸出舌頭給Dick一個濕吻，「那就好好看著我是怎麼進去的。」

Jason抬高Dick的下身，運用Dick本身的柔軟度讓Dick能夠看到自己被進去的模樣，Dick也乖順地用手拉開自己的穴口，望著對方那根勃起的陰莖，從龜頭開始緩緩插進先前已經被按鬆的肉穴，Dick感受到自己被撐大、撐脹，肉莖也在他的視線下慢慢沒入自己的體內，他不由得開始想像，如果是被射滿的狀況，這樣插進去應該會溢出液體來吧！

他開始期待那種景象。

「有點乾。」完全進去的Jason悶哼一聲，「跟發情期比起來。」

「嗯。」Dick縮了縮自己的下身，「但更感覺到脹。」

「你應該知道這不是我最大的時候吧？」Jason笑了笑，魅魔的實力可不只這樣，他們可是以性交為食的種族，跟性有關的事物當然不在話下。

「我知道。」Dick摸著他們的連結處，覺得有些迷濛，非發情期的性交令他覺得奇怪又陌生，「你有……更大的時候，覺得腸子都快被你扯出來。」

「但你還是很乖都吞下去。」Jason輕輕地晃起來，「張到極限地全部吞下，包含那一泡又一泡的精液，記得有一次插著你不放，連續射得你小腹都脹起來像懷孕一樣。」

「對……。」Dick改抓住Jason的手臂，目不轉睛地望著對方來回抽送的陰莖，隨著對方的話語回想起那時候的感覺，身體又滿又濕，精神歡愉得又舒又爽，不像現在這樣，很乾，太乾了，他想要濕一點，更深一點，磨腫了都沒關係的那種。

「快一點…Jason，射給我，我想要。」Dick開始貪妄起來，那種慢磨已經令他無法忍受，他知道自己的身體越來越奇怪，既熱又冷，但他停不下來，他開始主動迎合對方的抽插，對方退出去的時候縮緊，對方插進來時鬆開，為的就是多感受埋在他體內的那根性器給予的摩擦，讓他越來越熱，好驅趕那空虛帶來的冷。

Jason沒有回話，而是直接用行動來表示，緊抓著Dick開始用力幹，操進Dick的深處，毫無顧慮地磨蹭對方嬌嫩的腸肉，似乎打定主意不僅要幹開，還要操到濕，最好像是闔不起來的嘴流著口水一樣吸吮他的陰莖。

「欠幹成這樣，你真的沒有發情嗎？Dickie Bird。」

Dick聽見Jason的笑聲，恍惚中他察覺自己的肉穴失去了對方的肉棒，他還沒唉聲時就被對方翻過來趴在床上，像是狗一樣趴著，宛如他只是Jason養的狗，用來操的狗，翹著屁股等待主人的臨幸，而如今他就是被拍了幾下屁股要他聽話，臀瓣被掰開、一口氣被幹到底的被使用中。

沒有過多潤滑的腸道讓體內的磨蹭更加清晰，Dick不用閉眼都可以想像得出自己的嫩肉正在被劇烈的蹂躪，撞在照理說應該無感卻越來越敏感的深處，Dick突然覺得有點想哭，可能是生理的強行刺激導致他流淚，也可能是對方帶有凌辱感的舉動讓他自覺欠操，不過並不是真的覺得悲傷，而是入戲般被故意這樣對待所產生的興奮，讓他沉溺在自己就是淫蕩的狗的墮落式愉悅，明明就是高傲的狼人，卻被魅魔當狗操，淪為對方陰莖下的玩物，明明是幹人的公狼，卻被對方幹得渴望精液渴望內射。

他無法射精，Dick委屈得哭出聲，習性這麼限制他，但他卻空虛得只想要被填滿，想要Jason盡情地使用他，操壞他的屁股、射滿他的腸道，就像發情期那樣，把他的肉穴幹得敏感到怎麼插怎麼射，連續高潮到即使狼人優越的體能也撐不住地被幹昏，但現在卻只有隨著抽插的動作、腸肉彷彿都快被拖出來的強烈刺激，不過Dick也從來沒有像這樣完整意識到自己正在被幹，自己的陰莖垂軟無感也沒有被撫摸，只有後穴被插著操，宛如雌穴一樣被陰莖插著幹，而當Jason如他所願在體內射出精液時，那瞬間的脹滿與濕熱讓Dick全身也爆出滿足感，像是終於捅破某層限制與束縛般席捲而來，剩下來的只有閃白的意識，等Dick恢復官感後才發覺自己身體正抖著，某種排泄的騷味飄散出來，陰莖沒有勃起的下場就是被幹到失禁，Dick不可置信地看向自己的下身，不過他的驚訝沒有維持多久，繼續的抽插晃動立刻打斷他的思緒。

「Jason！等一……。」Dick無法把話說完，剛洗過一輪高潮的身體正敏感，而他該死的魅魔男友，沒有不應期可連續射精的那根兇器，連拔都沒有拔出來直接在他體內再次勃起開幹。

「精彩，無法勃起所以直接射尿。」Jason滿意地握住Dick濕漉漉的陰莖，用手指揉起前端的龜頭。「接下來應該是可以射精了吧？你這麼香了。」

原本應該無感的器官在Jason的撫摸下越來越有感覺，就跟越來越敏感的體內深處一樣，Dick的身體彷彿因為剛剛的猛烈高潮而強制開通了性慾，慾望的灼熱如同反噬般侵蝕全身神經，前後的夾擊讓Dick只能張著嘴，隨著對方碾過自己敏感深處的動作喊出呻吟，陰莖更是被刺激得痲癢，直到Jason出聲提醒，Dick才發覺不僅是被搞到有高潮，還居然勃起了，在不是發情期的期間，被弄到充血脹大得想射。

「你果然是最棒的，Dickie Bird。」Jason親了親Dick的背部，把Dick弄硬之後，他卻反而鬆開手，改扶著Dick的腰，專心操起Dick的屁股，直攻對方敏感的那處，無視對方的討饒。

被弄到勃起的Dick幾乎無法承受這樣的刺激，上半身撐不住地癱軟在床上，他緊抓起床單想逃離Jason的蹂躪，卻被對方輕而易舉地拖回來繼續操，裡面已經射過一泡的後穴相當濕潤，隨著拍打拉出一絲絲黏膩的線，不斷推昇的愉悅燒糊了Dick的腦袋，他只覺得全身一個抽搐後，劇烈的頂端讓他的陰莖又脹又痛、又痲又爽，然後隨著Jason的挺進，射出一下又一下的白濁，彷彿自己是被Jason直接從體內榨出精液一樣，用性器把他的精液給頂出來。

「你知道這不是我最大的時候吧？」

Jason的呢喃對被推到射精高潮的Dick來說，是惡魔的耳語，全身呈現極度敏感的Dick驚恐地揮手想擺脫對方，卻被順勢抓住翻躺過來，Dick只能絕望地緊抓著對方的手，看著對方退開的陰莖拉出些許精液後，又藉由那些液體再次插入被幹得紅腫的肉穴，然後直接在體內變得更大，Jason往上一頂，直接整個抵住Dick的脆弱深處，已經被迫違反習性射精的陰莖雖然疲軟下來，但Dick知道自己又再次被推到歡愉的頂端了，而且還是強迫連續，強制的劇烈刺激讓他只能抖著承受，全身上下的神經都緊繃得充滿愉悅，後穴又脹又酸，卻滿足得讓他抽起腳趾，過度的呼吸使他反應退化地像狼一樣伸出舌頭喘息，在Dick極端的興奮下Jason也覺得爽快不已，肉壁因為高潮而蠕動按壓，像是吸吮緊貼著自己，盡情的全開脹大不僅撐滿Dick，也讓Jason能徹底感受到愉悅的釋放，然後在興奮的頂端，把精液全數灌入Dick的身體裡，即使已經無法承受的Dick在Jason的壓制下只能被強行內射，量多得甚至從穴口邊噴擠流出，脹得Dick全身弓起，彷彿被快感淹沒般繃到極限，Dick已經無法喊出任何聲音，呼吸也停擺了幾個瞬間，陰莖也隨著身體的抽搐抖著幾下流出稀薄的液體。

Jason在Dick體內停留一下後才抽出來，內射的精液沒了堵塞從還無法闔起的穴口流出，宛如被多人輪姦般緩緩漫出一灘液體，Jason知道對方喜歡濕淋淋的感覺，身為魅魔，精液量甚至射精時機都可以控制，滿足了Dick，Jason自己也被滿足了，這頓他吃得很滿足，身心都是。

Jason沒有急著清理兩人身上的液體，他抱住還沒清醒的Dick一起躺好，對於嗅覺敏銳且喜愛氣味的狼人來說，Jason知道Dick非常享受這種從裡到外都是他們的味道的感覺，如同Dick知道魅魔的習性，Jason也熟知狼人的天性，包含狼人的發情期，包含狼人的天生性格，狼人善妒、佔有慾強到堪稱潔癖，是即使不小心摸到別人的手都會吃醋半天的那種等級，以及，一生中只會有一位伴侶，終身專情。

而這樣的人卻為了讓男友吃飽，主動開口要對方去找別人。

就如同沒人聽過魅魔定下來與人交往，也沒人聽過狼人會答應交往，畢竟失去伴侶對狼人而言就是死刑，會痛苦孤獨到心碎死去，但為了Jason，Dick願意作那個傻蛋。

「既然你都能壓抑你的天性叫我去找別人做愛。」Jason親吻著Dick的臉龐，「那我當然也能夠抵抗我的習性只找你做愛，畢竟，你這麼愛我。」

狼人一生中只會有一位伴侶。

「而我也這麼愛你。」

一旦認定後，就至死不渝。

窩在Jason擁抱裡的Dick微微抖了一下，Jason知道對方聽見了，經歷一場足以把一般人類操死的性愛後Dick雖然失去意識，但狼人強壯且恢復力強，或許依舊疲倦卻不妨礙他聽見Jason的話，回應Jason的是Dick像是小狗撒嬌的蹭臉以及抱枕般的回擁，他露出滿足的笑容，安心地睡下。

在此生唯一的伴侶懷中。

 

完


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 後續小番外，請務必先看過主文（第一章）

「我不懂。」Dick懶懶地靠在床頭，照理說以狼人強健的恢復力應該已經復原，他卻仍然疲倦地發懶，非發情期的發情以肉身實驗後結論就是會花上兩倍以上的體力，他喝著對方遞過來的水，看向滿臉容光煥發的Jason，「我怎麼會在非發情期時有性慾，實在太神奇了。」

「你忘了你男人是魅魔？」站在一旁同樣也在補充水分的Jason笑得一臉得意，「魅魔也會碰上沒有性慾的獵物啊！當然也會有應變能力，散發催情氣味是基本款，魅魔的體液更是極品春藥。」

「等等，所以意思是……你弄的！」Dick一臉震驚，「所以你才衝到局裡把我拖出來，因為早有預謀？先前老是拒絕我幫忙根本只是在釣我吧！」

「拜託，我的對象是非發情期的狼人，當然得要拿出全力、用上渾身技巧。」Jason回答，「其實我也沒把握會成功，但顯然大爺我還是很有魅力的。」

「算了。」Dick克制住拿東西往笑得欠揍的臉的衝動，「早就知道你是很強的魅魔，卻忘了強也表示這方面強。」

「你也不賴啊！能頂得住我這樣操，沒有掛掉或是昏迷個三天三夜。」Jason爬上床，一把攬住Dick，「看樣子我們果然天生一對。」

「是啊！性交狂魅魔跟性冷感狼人。」Dick服了對方，沒看過這麼厚臉皮的，不過嫌棄歸嫌棄，Dick卻還是露出笑容，他喜歡對方用一對這個詞。

狼人一生中只會有一位伴侶，而Jason就是他今生的唯一伴侶。

「不過不要有下次了。」Dick放下水杯，倒回床上，「他媽的太累了。」

「這可要看你啊親愛的警察大人。」Jason親密地揉搓對方的頭髮，「要記得你的發情期，否則食物的怨念是很可怕的。」

「萬一我又得剛好要出差？」Dick轉身趴在Jason身上，抬頭對著他笑。

「那麼，我只好變成警局的常客啦！」

「Bruce會氣死。」

「反正他什麼都能生氣，不差這筆。」

「哈哈，聽起來還真有道理。」Dick躺在對方身上，為自己找了一個舒服的姿勢，「不過偶爾這樣也很好，好久沒休假了。」

「就慵懶地過吧！」Jason順勢撫上Dick的背，像是順毛般輕柔地撫摸，「友情提示如果你還想再來一次我可以，正飽著精神很好。」

對於對方的無恥發言，懶得說話的Dick以一根中指作為表達。


End file.
